Something Taken Away
by BraveSoul97
Summary: How does it feel to lose something so important to you? Does it feel like a heart attack? Then maybe you can relate yourself to Yun.


Vanishing Act

(Sup, this is BraveSoul97. I'm really excited about this and the fact that I can create fan-made characters as well! I'm really excited about this and I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do.)

**Be warned, I don't own a damn thing, except for fan-made characters Xianglei and Sethunya. Hope you love them in some other story because I'm not using them now.**

Running like crazy, I searched for a way out as the battle between Soul Edge and Soul Calibur took place. Inside of Ostrheinsburg Castle, I was running to find the escape for my life and many others were on the line.

I passed every hall, stairs, and floor and could not manage to get out too easily. I had to stop for a minute and catch my breath. I caught my falling emerald hair and tightened the lace of my pants.

"I have to leave. I cannot stay here." I told myself. After all, what would happen to Yun-Seong if I did not return? Would he continue to go after Soul Edge but with a goal to save me? I could remember his determination to use Soul Edge to protect his home. He spoke about it more than once and I would listen to him speak. He was passionate about his homeland and nobody could blame him.

I couldn't stay long… I had to continue or my soul and body will experience tragedy. Running once more, I continued to run for my life. As I ran, I did not pay attention to the golem Astaroth ahead of me for as I turned the hall, ***SLAM!* **my body slammed into his rock body and I fell unconscious to the ground. Woozy and out of consciousness, my head felt like a rollercoaster and my vision spun around me. Everything was spinning and in pain, I fell to the cold, stone ground unconscious.

Everything was black, just black. "Where am I? Is this a dream?" I could not answer that question and for nearly an hour, I regained consciousness and I woke up from the ground. God! My head hurt like crazy. It felt like I slammed into a brick wall instead of Astaroth because my head was throbbing.

"Damn. Stupid ass Astaroth. Why did his big ass have to just stand in the way?" I said angrily but when I looked up to the sky and my surroundings, I gasped in horror. This was not Ostrheinsburg Castle- this was another dimension!

Sitting upright, I constantly turned my head around and around to take good looks at my surroundings. It was like the underworld but except I was in it. I clenched onto the handles of my tonfas, breathing heavily.

"Wait. Where am I?" I asked myself but even I could not answer that question. "Well I must get out of here. I need to leave." I struggled to get up for the collision with Astaroth really left me weak and weary. As I arose, I wobbled while getting up, legs nearly failing on me and arms not being much of support. "Come on body system. Don't fail on me." With my last strength, I exhausted myself and I fell to the ground.

My stomach and face to the ground, I rolled over to look at the sky. Sadness came to me and I said to myself "This is hopeless. I'm too weak to leave." I don't know how such a collision could've left me feeling like I'm injured. My body failed to respond because the collision seemed to have done some serious damage.

Looking at the dark orb that sat atop of the sky, I breathed in and out and said "No Talim. You will not give up today. You must get up and find a way out of here." This time, I tried to raise myself up with my stomach to the air and hands being the support. Once again, I could feel the weakness of my bones and joints inflicting my system.

It was painful… it felt like a thousand needles had been stuck in my skin and the affect was prompting me to give up "No! Don't give up! You can do this!" Without losing faith, I pushed myself to rise from the ground, despite the pain that Astaroth inflicted on me when I collided into him. With one last strength, I pushed myself up and I began to stand up.

Everything around me was dizzy but I managed get myself in a coordinating position with my body and I was able to stay conscious when I arose. Despite my body hurting from the collision, I was able to look at everything and not be dizzy. I wobbled a bit but when I started walking, I managed to walk normally, at least.

My body slumped with my back to the air and my knees losing strength. I tried my best to shift my weight to keep my balance but the shifting wouldn't do. I was wobbling and my body was not comprehending with me. "Oh. Can this get any worse?" Oh God how I wish I did not say that.

Above me, I heard what sound like explosions of roars and clashing of steel- this was the final battle. I looked up to the sky, seeing Siegfried and Nightmare fighting on top of a tower, clashing steel into one another.

"The final battle… it's here." Beams of red and blue shot into the sky and the cries of the battle were heard, despite the distance I was from them. I could even see sparks fly "Whoa!" It was captivating but not in a good way.

Then before my eyes, I saw something in the sky… something that looked like an opening. As I looked, I asked myself "What the hell is that?" When I continued looking, I could only gasp in horror as I realized what that opening was- a rift to another dimension!

"Oh no! Oh no! I have to get out of here! I need to leave!" I didn't know what would happen but I wasn't willing to find that answer. Though weak, I began to run across the floating surface and jump on the floating obstacles ahead of me. I continued to look back and see the rift coming closer and closer- much closer!

I screamed in fear and I continued running but where was I going to go? I could not find a portal of some sort to release me from the dimension and I could only imagine what would happen if that rift reaches to me while I'm still in here.

Suddenly, I tripped over something and fell headfirst to the ground. Once my head hit the ground, it felt like a collision because my head hurt like crazy "Ow!" I looked back up and saw the rift getting closer and I gasped. As the rift came to me, I knew all hope was lost because I could not find a way out of here and I was in pain. These wounds I had were inflicting me and this rift coming to the ground, what was it going to do with me?

As I closed my eyes, preparing for the rift to reach me, I began to remember Yun-Seong and think of what he would do. He would lose himself. As long as we've been together, I could only say that he was the true love of my life. Though he did things behind my back, I could never be stuck on mad. I remember he would always hold me, kiss me, love me, do whatever it is that could please me.

*Sigh* I didn't want it to end like this but with the rift coming closer and the battle coming to an end, with Siegfried piercing Nightmare with Soul Calibur, I cried for the thought of Yun-Seong was mind-breaking. "*Sniffle* Goodbye my love." I held my head down, cried softly and felt the rift come to me as it descended down.

**Yun-Seong's POV**

I fell to my knees, heart hurting and I looked at the rift that had formed in the sky. I would be concerned about the rift but my heart… why was it hurting? Standing far away from Ostrheinsburg Castle, Mina came to me and knelt down beside me "Yun, what's wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head and I continued to clench my heart for the pain was throbbing. It felt like my heart was bound to explode within seconds as bad as this pain was. Mina looked at me and asked once more "Yun, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you hurt?" I was hurt but I couldn't say it.

The rift was starting to close and everyone who searched for Soul Edge was around us in different areas. We were all staring at the rift above the sky, looking at it as we knew that the final battle had come to an end.

Mina held me tight but as I clenched, the pain stopped throbbing and my heart eased. Mina looked at me with a concerned face and said "Are you okay, Yun?" I answered "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine…" Suddenly my voice broke. I felt tears come out my eyes and a burden on my back that felt like a heavyweight. Next thing that happened, my voice broke and I was crying like a big ass baby. But why was I crying?

I looked around us and saw everyone, except for one person- Talim! "Wait! Where's Talim?" Mina answered "I don't know, she went in there to find Soul Edge." Wait? She went in there? I looked up to the sky and once I saw the rift coming to a complete close, I cried and cried in agony and sadness. My heart sank deep in my chest and I could not get up from the ground.

"Yun, are you okay?" Mina asked. I paused for a moment and then I responded, with tears still falling and a now broken voice, I said "No. Because I think I lost the best thing God gave me." I held my head down. I'm sorry Talim.

(Well, what do you think? Was it good for a newcomer? Let me know on your reviews! Bye!)


End file.
